Hate to Love
by vAither
Summary: Side story Please Come Back to Me. Kisah dibalik hubungan Yamato dan Mai. Chapter 3: Rival. "Kalau begini kau harus melepaskan Mai, bukan?" "Kau mungkin akan melupakanku... Tapi, aku tidak." "Maafkan aku, Mai..."
1. Chapter 1: I HATE YOU

Hate to Love

By: vAither

Disclaimer: Chara by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata-sensei

OC (Mai and Kuro) by vAither

Story by vAither

WARNING:

OC, OOC, Typo and Misstype, etc.

Enjoy~~

Chapter 1: I Hate You

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini dengan Mamori-nee?"

Kata-kata yang bernada sinis itu terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun, Anezaki Mai. Yang ditujukkannya pada Yamato Takeru saat mereka bicara empat mata, tanpa ada Mamori di antara mereka. Hal ini terjadi beberapa hari setelah Mamori dan Yamato meninggalkan Jepang dan memutuskan untuk tinggal menetap di Helsinki, Finlandia.

Mai, yang notabene seorang mahasiswi sebuah universitas di Helsinki tiba-tiba saja mengunjungi mereka. Dan mengapa gadis ini bisa mengetahui tempat mereka tinggal padahal Yamato sudah susah payah berusaha menyembunyikan Mamori dari bayang-bayang mata-mata Hiruma, yang mungkin saja tersebar di berbagai pelosok dunia.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui masalah ini, nona," kata Yamato.

Mai hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Yamato atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukkan. "Aku memang jauh lebih muda dari kalian tapi aku tidak bodoh. Jadi berikan aku penjelasan singkat mengenai mengapa kalian bisa disini!"

Yamato melempar pandangannya kepada lawan bicaranya. Mata hitam sekelam jelaga itu menatap langsung pada sepasang manik coklat teduh yang memandangnya galak. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis ini bersikap layaknya seorang anak kecil di hadapan kakak sepupunya itu. Saat ini yang ia lihat itu berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Mai kau mau pancake?" suara dari dapur menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kalian. Disini." Mai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan Yamato untuk menghampiri kakak sepupunya. "Ya! Mamori-nee."

Di awal pertemuan mereka. Sosok Mai sudah diberi poin negatif oleh Yamato. Mamori dan Mai berbagi marga yang sama. Namun tidak ada kesamaan di antara perilaku mereka.

▓ I HATE YOU▓

Tidak ada istilah akur dalam hubungan Mai dan Yamato. Terlebih semenjak Mai memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Yamato dan Mamori. Mereka sering beradu mulut. Dan pertengkaran mereka selalu dimulai karena ulah Mai. Seperti...

"Kau tau? Makanan di Finlandia itu sangat tinggi kalori," ucap Mai sesaat setelah Yamato menghabiskan satu kantung penuh snack.

Yamato meremas bungkusan snack itu dengan gusar. "Mengapa kau memberikannya padaku?" geramnya dan melemparkan bungkus kosong itu ke Mai. Tanpa disangka gadis itu dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya sebelum gumpalan itu mendarat manis di wajahnya.

Mai tertawa, "Habisnya, kau terlihat sangat menginginkannya. Disini tertulis 1000 kalori."

Gadis kurang ajar. Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang selalu dilakukan Yamato untuk membakar hal menyebalkan bernama kalori? Dan 1000 kalori? Yamato harus tidak memakan makan malam hari ini.

"Hei, aku sudah hampir setahun berkutat dengan makanan disini, tenang saja..."

Perlu diingat Mai. Yamato itu bukan anggota keluarga Anezaki yang tidak akan bertambah berat badan walaupun menelan banyak makanan. Berbeda dengan Mamori—yang terbiasa memakan creampuff dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit— dan Mai –yang hampir setahun mengonsumsi makanan tinggi kalori di Finlandia—. Kenyataan yang membuatnya ingin dilahirkan dalam keluarga Anezaki.

Kalau sudah begini, Yamato akan memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membalas apa yang diperbuat Mai terhadapnya.

▓I HATE YOU▓

"A..Aku Hamil..."

Ingatan itu masih melekat di benak Yamato kala Mamori memberitakan kehamilannya pada dirinya dan Mai. Mereka kaget tentu saja dengan kabar ini. Dan Yamato tidak tahu apakah ia seharusnya senang mendengar hal ini atau sebaliknya.

Mai menoleh pada Yamato dan Mamori bergantian, "Kalian... Jangan bilang bayi itu..."

"Bayi ini... Youichi..."

Jitakan keras dilayangkan Yamato pada Mai. "Jangan bodoh, bocah!" kata Yamato kesal.

Yamato memang mencintai Mamori. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan lebih jauh dengan seorang Hiruma Mamori. Selama marga milik suaminya itu masih melekat ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Yamato sadar kedua hubungan mereka telah merenggang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka berpisah dan agar Yamato dapat kembali bersanding dengan Mamori. Pria berambut ikal ini rela bersabar sampai hari itu tiba. Ya. Hal ini absolut. Mutlak.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," ringis Mai. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Lalu apa yang akan Mamori-nee lakukan dengan bayi itu? Membunuhnya?" keseriusan milik Mai membuat Mamori bergidik.

"Tidak... Tentu saja tidak... Dia anakku."

Mamori tahu benar betapa sulitnya ia bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Dan saat ini Tuhan telah berbaik hati mengirimkannya seorang buah hati. Ia tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Anak ini berhak untuk hidup.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat kenyataan bahwa anak itu adalah anak Youichi-nii akan terkuak. Dan hal itu memungkinkan kau untuk berakhir bersama Youichi-nii,"

Mamori mengelus perut ratanya pelan, "Itu tidak mungkin Mai-chan. Youichi telah memiliki Avaron di sisinya. Avaron bahkan juga mengandung anaknya."

Mai menatap Mamori nanar, "Kau tidak mempercayai apa yang Youichi-nii katakan padamu, bukan? Mamori-nee? Dalam tiap hubungan dibutuhkan rasa percaya dari masing-masing pihak. Kita tidak seharusnya bertindak egois," katanya sendu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Mamori-san lihat saat itu, Mai..." Yamato membela Mamori yang masih terus meneteskan air mata. "Kau mungkin akan bersikap seperti Mamori jika kau berada di posisinya."

"Ne, Yamato-san... Kau melakukan hal ini karena kau mencintai Mamori-nee 'kan?"

Ucapanya membuat Mamori dan Yamato membelalakan matanya pada Mai. Mereka dibuat heran oleh karena ucapannya. Mengapa Mai bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu?

Yamato meneguk ludahnya dan hal itu tertangkap oleh sepasang netra Mai.

"Mai-chan!" Tegur Mamori mengingatkan Mai dengan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan gadis itu.

"Bukankah apa yang kaulakukan serupa dengan apa yang Avaron lakukan?"

DEG!

"Anezaki Mai!"

Mai bangkit dari sofa tempat ia duduk lalu berjalan menghampiri Yamato. "Kaupikir dengan membawa Mamori-nee menjauh itu akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka?" Ia mengulurkan telunjuknya ke wajah tampan Yamato. Yamato hanya diam tidak bergeming. Jangankan mengelak. Ia bahkan tidak merespon semua tindakan Mai yang terlihat seolah menyalahkannya.

"Kau mengajak seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami untuk tinggal berdua saja dengan pria busuk macam dirimu,"

"Jika aku tidak tinggal bersama kalian, kau tentu sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Mamori-nee 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Yamato Takeru."

Mamori terus memperingati Mai, namun nampaknya Mai sama sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia memilih untuk terus melontarkan sindiran-sindiran kasar untuk Yamato. Mengeluarkan semua perkataan yang telah ia pendam pada Yamato.

"Tidak beradab—"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan menggema di ruang tengah mengundang keheningan untuk hadir diantara mereka.

Mai memegang pipinya yang memerah serta terasa panas.

Tangan kanan Yamato tergantung di udara.

Ya.

Yamato Takerulah yang telah menampar Anezaki Mai.

" _Ittai_..." lirih Mai. Mata coklatnya tertunduk menatap kakinya yang tertutupi sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci.

Mamori menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah bersitegang itu. Mencoba meleraikan mereka. "Mai-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tangannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Mai dengan penuh kasih sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yamato yang terpaku. Ia terlihat tidak memercayai apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Mai.

Mamori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah ia harus membela Mai atau Yamato. Namun tidak ada perbuatan mereka yang terlihat benar di mata Mamori.

"Gomen..."

Eh?

"Gomennasai, Yamato-san..."

Mamori dan Yamato dibuat heran kembali oleh ucapan Mai. Jelas saja, bukankah baru sesaat tadi Mai mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh caci maki pada Yamato dan sekarang ia meminta maaf?

Mai memandang kedua manik kebiruan nan indah milik Mamori. Senyuman manis bahkan terulas di wajahnya "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya sebelum melepaskan rangkulan kakak sepupunya itu dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dalam diam. Mata Yamato terus mengikuti pergerakan Mai hingga sosok Mai hilang di balik pintu putih kamarnya.

Yamato dan Mamori terdiam di tempat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau membuka suara. Keduanya masih enggan untuk membuka percakapan. Cukup lama mereka di posisi mereka sampai suara decitan pintu yang terbuka mengusik mereka.

Itu Mai. Yang telah berganti pakaian. Saat ini ia memakai sweater putih yang ia padu padankan dengan rompi denim dan juga celana yang sewarna dengan rompinya. Apa yang ia gunakkan saat ini sangat menunjukkan ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Aku pergi... Jangan kunci pintunya," ujarnya sembari memakai sepatu _ankle boots_ berwarna _beige_.

Melihat kelakuan Mai tentu saja membuat Mamori khawatir. Maka dari itu ia segera menghampiri adik sepupunya itu, "Kau mau kemana Mai-chan?" tanyanya.

Mai tidak menjawab tapi malah menyunggingkan senyum. Hal itu malah membuat Mamori panik sendiri. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Dan adik sepupunya yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun ingin pergi malam-malam begini! Siapa yang tidak panik jika berhadapan dengan situasi macam ini?

"Aku pergi..." pamit Mai lalu keluar dari rumah.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa Mamori perbuat. Angin malam tidak baik bagi janinnya yang baru berusia 2 minggu. Ia ingin segera berlari dan mengejar Mai tapi ia tidak bisa. Iapun kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah. Membaringkan dirinya di sofa sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Yamato berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Mamori. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lalu menyodorkan gelas air itu.

Mamori meminum air pemberian Yamato dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tingkah laku Yamato saat ini entah mengapa terasa mengganggu Mamori.

Maka dari itu iapun bertanya, "Yamato-kun, kau menyesal?" Yamato menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau menyesal telah menampar Mai," kali ini pernyataan yang diajukkan Mamori.

Mamori dengan penuh keterkejutan, bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kala melihat Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku," Yamato angkat bicara dan Mamori tidak mendengar keraguan dari perkataannya.

"Tapi Mamori-san... Ucapan Mai itu benar. Aku ini memang melakukan hal ini semata-mata karena aku mencintaimu," Yamato berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Jujur, aku masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu di masa lalu. Aku rela melakukan ini juga karena aku ingin menjauhkanmu dengan Hiruma-san," tambahnya.

"Yamato-kun..."

"Aku menampar Mai, karena perkataannya itu menghancurkan semua rencanaku."

Bukannya marah, Mamori malah tersenyum mendengar curahan hati Yamato.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Hehe... Ini baru Yamato-kun yang aku kenal," tepukan pelan dirasakan Yamato di bahunya.

Senyuman Mamori entah mengapa mengundang Yamato untuk tersenyum bersamanya. "Mamori-san... Kau tau?" Yamato berjalan ke arah _coat hanger_ dan mengambil jaket hitamnya. "Ucapan bocah itu benar-benar menyadarkanku. Menyadarkanku bahwa apa yang kuperbuat itu salah," Ia memakai jaket hitam lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang ditaruhnya di atas rak TV. "Jadi aku sudah seharusnya berterimakasih padanya, 'kan?"

Mamori menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lembut, "Itterashai..." ujarnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ittekimasu!"

▓I HATE YOU▓

Yamato telah 1 jam berkeliling di sekitar perumahan. Ia tidak tahu ada dimana Mai sekarang, dan apa yang sedang ia perbuat.

Sial!

Ia merutuki otak cemerlangnya saat ini tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama kala ia memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa dibilang ide paling bodoh yang pernah melintas di otaknya.

Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Ia menekan-nekan ponsel pintarnya dan mencoba menghubungi Mai.

Panggilan pertama, gagal. Mai langsung menutup teleponnya.

Panggilan kedua, masih tetap gagal.

Yamato menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia harus sabar dalam menghadapi remaja labil macam Mai. Ya... harus sangat bersabar. Iapun mencoba peruntungannya pada panggilan ketiga.

Berbeda pada panggilan pertama dan kedua. Di panggilan ketiga ini panggilannya di angkat.

"Mai! Dimana kau?" gusarnya tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Ah... Sorry (Ah, Maaf)," suara baritone dan dentuman musik terdengar dari seberang mengakibatkan Yamato mengerutkan alisnya penuh tanda tanya. Laki-laki? Ia yakin ia menekan nomor Mai dengan benar. Mengapa laki-laki yang menjawab panggilannya? Yamato bertanya-tanya. "You're Mai's relative 'right? (Kamu saudara Mai 'kan?)" ucapan pria ini membuktikan ia tidak salah tekan nomor.

Detik berikutnya, Yamato yakin ia mendengar suara Mai yang berucap dengan bahasa Finlandia yang tidak ia mengerti. Yamato memilih mengabaikannya dan mengiyakan pertanyaan pria itu. walau ia bukanlah saudara Mai, tapi anggap saja begitu.

"She's so drunk right now. Should I take her home? (Dia sangat mabuk saat ini. Haruskah aku mengantarnya pulang?)"

"I will pick her up (aku akan menjemputnya)" jawab Yamato. " Where you at? (kalian dimana?)"

"We're now at the club near our campus (Kami sekarang ada di klub dekat kampus kami)."

"I will go there as soon as I can, (Aku akan kesana secepat kubisa)"

"Okay," ucapnya seraya mematikan panggilannya.

Mari kita rekap. Bocah kurang ajar itu sedang bersama laki-laki. Bocah itu mabuk. Dan sedang ada di klub. Dan tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya, tapi Yamato sangat kesal.

Iapun menjalankan mobilnya menuju klub yang diberitahu pria tadi. Kampus Mai tidak jauh dari perumahan mereka. Mungkin butuh waktu 17 menit untuk bisa sampai disana.

▓I HATE YOU▓

Mai's Side.

"Kau mabuk," Tino mengatakan hal itu seraya menyingkirkan segelas bir yang baru kupesan.

Aku mengerang. "Tinooo... kembalikan...," pintaku semanis mungkin berusaha agar ia luluh dan memberikan segelas bir padaku. Bukannya memberikannya padaku, Tino malah menegak habis segelas besar bir milikku.

"Cukup! Kau sudah mabuk," ia berujar.

"Aku belum mabuk!" Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Lalu dengan lembut Tino membuaiku dengan usapan jarinya di kepalaku. Merapikan wajahku yang tertutupi rambut. Aku menyukai perlakuannya padaku yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si bajingan Yamato tadi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba bajingan itu muncul di benakku?

Aku menegapkan badanku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan bayangan si berengsek Yamato di kepalaku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau ada masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Tino berdeham. "Kau pasti ada masalah. Kau tidak akan memanggilku malam-malam begini jika kau tidak memiliki masalah," Tino menyeringai dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. "Berikan aku _apple martini_!" jeritku padanya. Ya... aku sudah diambang kesadaranku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Ini yang dilakukan orang dewasa jika mereka memiliki masalah. Dan Anezaki Mai itu sudah dewasa! Maka dari itu, aku akan minum sepuasnya!

Oh iya... Kalian belum mengenal Tino 'kan?

Tino, pria bermata abu-abu dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan ini adalah teman kuliahku. Kami juga mengambil jurusan yang sama. Jika kalian bertanya mengenai hubungan kami...

Hanya teman. Mungkin sahabat? Tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

Sebenarnya aku memendam rasa suka padanya sejak awal kami bertemu. Aku tidak berharap lebih padanya. Dan sangat tidak ingin perasaanku ini merusak persahabatan ini. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan hubungan kami semacam ini.

"Ponselmu berbunyi," tutur Tino yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari tas tanganku.

Yamato no Baka!

Nama itu terpampang di layar ponsel pintar milikku. Buat apa si berengsek idiot ini memanggilku? Aku kembali memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dering ponselku itu berhenti.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Tino dengan mata yang kupicingkan, "Ka-re-na a-ku ti-dak su-di me-ngang-kat-nya..." balasku malas. "Berikan aku _apple martini_..." ulangku padanya yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ponselku kembali berdering dan aku kembali mendiaminya.

"Bagaimana jika itu penting? Bagaimana jika ia mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tino menyesap cidernya.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Kau pasti sudah gila jika berpikir bahwa dirinya mengkhawatirkanku. Kau gila..." racauku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku yang berat di pundak lebar Tino.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tino merampas tas tanganku dan mengambil ponselku segera ketika aku lengah. "Aku akan mengangkatnya jika ia kembali meneleponmu."

"HEI!"

Dan benar saja tak butuh waktu lama hingga ponselku kembali menjerit. Tinopun lantas mengangkatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tino merubah raut wajahnya. Mulutnya bergerak berucap 'Apa dia alien?' tanpa suara. Aku tertawa lepas. Pasti saat ini si berengsek itu tengah mengomel dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Pakai Bahasa Inggris," saranku.

Tino memulai percakapannya dengan si berengsek. Lalu Mai yakin ia mendengar Tino bertanya pada si berengsek bahwa dia adalah saudaraku.

"Hei! Kenapa seenaknya kau berkata bahwa dia adalah relasiku? Aku tidak su—"

"Diam!" Tino membungkamku dengan satu kata. Menyebalkan. Bahkan saat ini Tino tidak berpihak padaku. Akupun memilih mengabaikan rasa kesalku dan berjalan ke arah meja bartender untuk memesan minuman.

"Satu _Apple Martini_!"

▓I HATE YOU▓

Yamato mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi klub mencari keberadaan Anezaki Mai.

"Dimana si bodoh itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sekitar klub kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan meja bar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan seorang ber-ras asia di kerumunan orang kulit putih.

Ia menemukan bocah itu. Anezaki Mai saat ini tengah tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk di atas meja bar.

Tino yang kala itu berada di sebelah Mai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yamato yang terus memandangi sahabatnya itu sangat mencurigakan di matanya. "Hei!" Panggilnya pada Yamato.

"Why are you looking at her? What's your problem? (Mengapa kau melihatnya? Apa masalahmu?)"

"I'm here to pick her (Aku disini untuk menjemputnya)," Yamato berkata setenang mungkin menghindari perkelahian.

"Your Name? (Namamu?)" Tino ingin memastikan ucapan orang itu.

"Yamato."

"Ah! Yamato no Baka? I'm Tino, Mai's friend. (Ah! Yamato Bodoh? Aku Tino, temannya Mai.)"

Yamato no baka?

Mai berhutang penjelasan pada Yamato besok pagi.

Yamato menghampiri Mai yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Jika terdiam seperti ini, Mai terlihat seperti malaikat. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' dengan cepat Yamato mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu. Iapun dengan hati-hati mengangkat Mai dari tempat duduknya lalu menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Tino dengan sigap membantu membawa tas Mai dan membukakan pintu mobil.

Yamato mengangguk. "Thanks," ujarnya tulus sesudah ia meletakkan tubuh mungil Mai di kursi depan tepat di sebelah kursi kemudi.

"No problem, (tidak masalah)" Tino tertawa kecil. "So, are you Mai's boyfriend? (Jadi, apa kamu pacarnya Mai?)" tambahnya bertanya dengan tanpa dosa dengan terus menatap Yamato yang tengah memasangkan seatbelt di tubuh Mai.

Yamato menoleh ke arah Tino. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya, "Yes, I am (Ya)"

▓I HATE YOU▓

"Hei!" Yamato memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu dan fokus menyetir. "Hei! Yamato sialan!" kali ini panggilannya mengingatkannya akan Hiruma Youichi.

Yamato hanya mendeham merespon panggilan itu tanpa bergeming barang sedikit.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Tino?" Mai memeluk kakinya, meringkuk diatas kursi.

Ternyata Mai hanya berpura-pura tertidur. Dan hal itu yang dimaksud Mai adalah saat Yamato mengiyakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Mai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yamato menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku menyukai Tino, bodoh!"

Fakta yang diucapkan Mai membuat Yamato menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan dan menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia memandangi Mai yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebencian. Yamato menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begitu kita impas," katanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi seraya memejamkan matanya. "Kau juga sudah merusak rencanaku yang kususun matang-matang."

GREP!

Yamato merasakan cekikan lemah di lehernya. "Akan bukan hanya rencanamu yang kurusak tapi dirimu!" Mai mengeratkan cekikannya di leher Yamato yang berwajah datar.

Tenaga wanita itu jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan pria. Semua orang tentu mengetahuinya. Terlebih jika tenaga Mai dibandingkan dengan Yamato. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan Yamato yang dapat dengan mudahnya melepaskan dirinya dari cekikan tangan Mai lalu menahan kedua tangan Mai di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Mai.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Yamato diam.

"Kau mau menamparku lagi?"

Ia masih terdiam.

"Atau kau mau membunuhku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan tetap melindungi Mamori-nee tidak peduli jika kau ingin membunuhku!"

Yamato tetap membisu.

"Walau tubuhku sudah membusuk dan digerogoti belatung aku akan..." perkataan Mai terpotong kala rasa kantuk akibat alkohol menyerangnya. Iapun memejamkan matanya lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

Perlahan Yamato melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Mai. Lalu bersiap-siap menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah mereka dimana seorang Anezaki Mamori tengah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kau..." pada akhirnya ia membuka suaranya. "Benar-benar seorang Anezaki."

Yamatopun melajukan mobilnya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas tanpa sebab.

.

.

.

.

.

*TeBeCe*

▓I HATE YOU▓

V's Notes: Entah mengapa jadi multichapter... Btw, maafkan daku kalau judul ficnya gaje. Maafkan daku kalau Yamatonya OOC, maafkan daku kalau ceritanya rumit, maafkan daku kalau kalian nemu kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

Pengennya sih saya bikin two-shot tapi kayaknya semakin saya nulis... semakin panjang ceritanya... *sedihnaaaa* jadi liat aja yah endingnya dimana, gimana, dan seperti apa...

Btw, mengenai judul fic ini Hate to Love (Benci jadi Cinta) bisa juga Benci dan Cinta. Bahasa jepangnya dan itu 'to' iya 'to'.

Balasan Review~~ (saya kangen banget ngebales review kalian)

+dwi2:

Terimakasih udah ngikutin Please Come Back to Me... Terimakasih masih sempetin baca karya saya yang endingnya ga jelas itu... Mungkin kamu ga baca fic ini, tapi terimakasih ya ; )

+Michel Kenneth

Salam kenal juga, Kenneth-san! Hehehe... saya juga sering kok jadi silent reader... Jadi it's okay... Tapi mungkin saya lebih seneng kalo kamu nyempetin mengetik beberapa kata untuk review heheh...

+Guest

Terimakasih atas penantian panjangnya! Semoga aja kalo saya bikin fanfic ga tersendat-sendat lagi... amin! Maaf juga kalo saya udah bikin kamu nunggu lama yah : )

+Raha

Iya dong Happy end! Ga tega saya bikin si setan itu menderita *ditembak ak-47* saya juga suka review kamuuu... suka suka suka!

+Ferry(titik)fromhell

Hai juga! Saya menghilang karena buntu ide, Ferry-san. Maafkan saya yah bikin kamu nunggu, Ferry-san. Kali ini baca juga fic saya, yah!

+Ucihana Rin

Ini sequel bukan yah... Sequelnya masih proses, Rin-san ditunggu yah.

Terimakasih atas penantian kalian... See You in Next Chapter!

P.S: Saya edit ulang soalnya pembatasnya hilang sih ^^


	2. Chapter 2: COLD WAR

Hate to Love

By: vAither

The Characters in this fanfic (except Mai and Kuro) is belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata-sensei

Chapter 2

▓COLD WAR▓

Setelah kejadian dalam mobil itu, Mai menjauhi Yamato dengan sangat kentara. Ia tak pernah menyapa Yamato, apalagi berbicara padanya. Sikapnya itu bagaikan ia tidak menganggap adanya eksistensi seorang Yamato Takeru dalam rumah. Sementara Mamori memilih berada di pihak netral juga mengabaikan perang dingin antar Mai dan Yamato. Terlebih karena ia sedang hamil dan tidak boleh banyak pikiran, dan juga dengan adanya perang dingin mereka tidak pernah lagi bertengkar.

Mamori bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan harus berpihak pada siapa.

"Tadaima!" Suara riang khas Mai sontak saja membuat Mamori langsung berlarian kecil menuju pintu masuk, menghampiri Anezaki Mai yang sedang membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Sebuah kertas besar berwarna coklat berada di sampingnya.

"Kau membelinya 'kan?" Mamori menengadahkan kedua tangannya. "Berikan padaku!"

Kata tidak yang keluar dari mulut Mai langsung membuat wajah Mamori tertekuk. "Mamori-nee lebih mementingkannya daripada kepulanganku?" rajuk Mai dan membuat ekspresi yang sama seperti Mamori.

Raut wajah Mamori berubah cerah. "Okaerinasai, Mai-chan~~" Ia menerjang Mai dengan pelukan erat.

Mai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terkikik. "Ini," Tangannya menyodorkan tiga buah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dilapisi oleh kertas berwarna keperakan. Mamoripun menerimanya dengan mata biru miliknya yang berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Arigatou, Mai-chan!" Pelukan hangat diberikan Mamori lagi kepada Mai sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Mai masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Mamori yang asyik membuka kertas keperakan itu. "Ne... Sejak kapan Mamori-nee menyukai _dark chocolate_?"

"Baru beberapa minggu ini..." ujarnya sembari menggigit kepingan coklat itu. "Mungkin ini maunya," Mamori mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Di usia kehamilannya yang menginjak 19 minggu, Mamori sangat ketagihan dengan yang namanya _dark chocolate_ padahal seumur-umur ia tidak mentolerir rasa pahit pada mulutnya.

"Kukira Mamori-nee akan memilih creampuff atau makanan manis lainnya," ujar Mai sebelum membanting dirinya ke sofa panjang. "Kau bahkan tidak sama sekali menyentuh makanan manis akhir-akhir ini."

"Jangan tanya padaku, tanya pada dirinya..." Mamori menunjuk perutnya.

Mai lalu menghampiri Mamori dan mengelus perutnya lembut, "Aka-chan... Kau memiliki selera yang sama seperti ayahmu 'ya?" Mai menempelkan indra pendengarannya pada perut Mamori.

Ujaran Mai tidak lekas membuat Mamori marah. Ia malah berpikir bahwa ucapan Mai itu ada benarnya. Sedikit atau mungkin banyak anak ini pasti akan memiliki sifat dan fisik milik ayahnya. Sebelum terlahir saja anak ini sudah memiliki kesamaan dengan ayahnya. Ia tak akan menyangkal hal itu.

Mai menegapkan tubuhnya. "Biar aku yang membuat makan malam," pintanya.

"Tumben ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Mamori-nee istirahat saja."

Dalam sekejap Mai sudah berlalu meninggalkan Mamori seorang diri di ruang tengah. Entah karena khawatir atau alasan apa, Mamori membuntuti Mai ke dapur lalu duduk di meja makan yang berada dalam dapur dan langsung berhadapan pada konter tempat memasak.

"Aku tidak akan membubuhi racun pada makananmu, Mamori-nee."

Mamori menelan cokelat yang ada di mulutnya lalu berucap, "Ya, kau memang tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku. Tapi Yamato."

Tawa Mai pecah, "Hal itu perlu dipertimbangkan," Mamori bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan adik sepupunya. "Jika menaruh racun tidak termasuk tindakan melanggar hukum, aku akan melakukannya dari lama," lanjutnya.

"Jangan coba-coba."

"Tidak akan..." Mai masih tertawa.

Mai menaruh kertas coklat berisi belanjaannya ke atas meja sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. "Hari ini aku akan memasak makanan yang enak!" Ia mengenakan apron putih bergambar maskot _rocket bear_ milik Mamori.

"Apa yang akan kau masak?" Mamori tentunya penasaran karena bertanya demikian.

Mai hanya nyengir tanpa arti dan itu cukup membuat Mamori memberenggut kesal. Bunyi ketukan pisau dan talenan segera muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Mamori sekarang telah meninggalkan dapur dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menghabiskan cokelatnya.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan berubah menjadi babi, Mamori-san..."

"MOU!" tanpa menoleh Mamori sudah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang amat sangat sengaja mengatakan sindiran tersebut. Orang itu, "Yamato-kun!"

"Satu coklat satu hari, Mamori-san!" Dengan gesit khas atlet Amefuto, Yamato dapat dengan mudah merebut dua batang coklat yang belum dibuka dari genggaman Mamori. "Makanlah buah," Yamato menyarankan.

"Ini 'kan dark chocolate! Pahit! Tidak manis..." kata Mamori, bibirnya tertekuk.

"Tetap tidak baik jika dikonsumsi berlebihan. Dan lagi siapa yang membelikanmu ini?"

"Mai-chan..." Mamori menggembungkan pipinya selagi berucap, "Kau menyeramkan, Yamato-kun. Tiba-tiba muncul..." Ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau seperti hantu."

Yamato terkekeh akibat ucapan gadis berambut _auburn_ itu, "Mana ada hantu yang tampan sepertiku? Cokelatnya kusita, Mamori-san."

"Mouuuu~~"

Yamato masuk ke dapur untuk menaruh dua keping cokelat ke dalam kulkas. "Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Yamato. Ia membuka pintu kulkas tanpa menoleh ke arah Mai yang sibuk menumis. Yamato selalu memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yamato. Mai juga sudah terbiasa berpura-pura tuli dan bisu jika Yamato berbicara. Walau merasa diabaikan, Yamato tak lantas pergi dari dapur. Ia tetap disana. Menatapnya. Memandanginya.

Mamori menatap miris kedua orang terdekatnya dari balik pintu dapur. Ia tahu benar perubahan sikap Yamato pada Mai.

▓COLD WAR▓

" _Meski Mai-chan kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang manja dan egois, namun ia bisa berpikir jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkanku."_

Mamori-san seringkali membicarakan Mai jika sedang berdua denganku. Akupun tidak keberatan dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Namun perkataannya mengenai sikap Mai yang dewasa itu membuatku ragu.

Di mataku, sosok Anezaki Mai itu hanyalah seorang bocah yang bermuka dua yang egois.

Aku jarang mengobrol dengannya jadi aku tidak tahu pasti, seperti apa sebenarnya sosok seorang Anezaki Mai.

Ah, nampaknya aku melupakan suatu fakta penting mengenai Anezaki Mai.

Fakta yang selalu berdengung di benakku.

Fakta bahwa dirinya, seorang Anezaki Mai membenci Yamato Takeru.

Tak usah ditanya mengapa ia membenciku. Itu pertanyaan retoris yang tidak perlu dijawab.

Terlalu klise.

Aku terlalu terbuai dengan pemikiranku mengenai si bocah itu hingga akhirnya seketika suara dengingan keras memenuhi telingaku. Seseorang baru saja melemparkan bola amefuto tepat ke kepalaku yang tidak terlindungi oleh helm. "Itu sakit." Aku mengelus bagian kepalaku yang terasa berkedut.

Pria berkulit putih serta berbadan besar menghampiriku. Tyler Jerhardt. Dia atlet American Football keturunan Amerika-Jerman, kami berada di bawah naungan tim yang sama. Dengan kata lain dia rekan satu timku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana jins di sebelahku yang juga demikian. Benar! Mengapa aku terlalu masuk dalam pemikiranku hanya untuk memikirkan orang yang tidak penting. Aku hampir kena gegar otak ringan karenanya.

"Ponselmu sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu."

Apa?

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku. Dan benar saja aku telah melewatkan 6 panggilan masuk dari Mai.

Tunggu dulu...

Panggilan masuk dari Mai? Ini pasti hanya halusinasiku. Aku terlalu memikirkannya tadi. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin 'kan seorang Anezaki Mai meneleponku?

SRET!

Ponselku telah berpindah tangan. Tyler merebutnya dari genggamanku. "Pacarmu?" tanyanya yang hampir bersamaan dengan bunyi dering ponselku. "Dia kembali menelpon, jawab," titahnya.

Lagi-lagi nama Anezaki Mai masihlah terpampang di layar ponsel pintarku.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," sapaku.

Ada dua kemungkinan penyebab mengapa ia menelponku saat ini.

Pertama.

Ia mabuk dan meneleponku untuk dimaki-maki. Mengapa aku bisa berpikir demikian? Karena Mai tidak akan meneleponku jika tidak berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Tetapi, hanya ada sedikit peluang hal ini bisa terjadi, karena sang raja siang masih kuat bergantung di atas langit. Lagipula hanya sekali itu saja Mai mabuk-mabukan, setelahnya ia tidak pernah lagi melakukannya.

"Yamato-san," jawab suara dari seberang telepon.

Sewaktu ia mendengar suara tegas dari Mai jelas membuktikan kemungkinan pertama harus segera tersingkir dari daftar. Yang kedua adalah skenario terburuk dalam otak Yamato.

"Rumah sakit T, sekarang!"

Kemungkinan kedua adalah...

"Mamori-nee mengalami kontraksi. Ia akan segera melahirkan."

▓COLD WAR▓

"Mamori-san!" Yamato mendobrak pintu ruang rawat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Ia langsung menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjang Mamori.

"Kau bisa mengganggu pasien lain, Yamato-kun..."

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud..." Yamato menundukkan wajahnya yang dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya kembali

"Tentu sakit, Yamato-kun..." Mamori berusaha duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang namun usahanya itu dihalangi oleh Yamato. "Istirahatlah," Yamato berkata.

"Kukira kau akan langsung melahirkan..." Manik hitam memandang Mamori yang tersenyum menatapnya balik. "Aku bahkan berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dan diomeli oleh para perawat."

"Benarkah?"

Tangan besar Yamato menggenggam erat tangan Mamori. "Aku panik. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sebenarnya tanpa perlu berkata seperti itu, Mamori sudah mengetahuinya. Semua perasaan milik Yamato dapat terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Ketika itu sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Mamori.

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang sedang menungguinya saat ini adalah Hiruma Youichi?_

Dan entah bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain mulai bermunculan di benaknya.

 _Apakah Hiruma Youichi akan tetap menampakkan_ poker face _miliknya?_

 _Apakah seorang Hiruma Youichi akan menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang sejujurnya pada saat ini? Pada saat dirinya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melahirkan buah hati mereka._

 _Apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma Youichi?_

"Mamori-san?" suara milik Yamato langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Genggaman tangan Yamato terasa mengerat di tangannya, kepanikkan Yamato juga semakin terlihat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika itu juga, Mamori sadar. Aliran airmata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya dan turun dengan deras tanpa bisa berhenti. Jelas saja Yamato semakin panik melihatnya.

"Sakit... Sakit, Yamato-kun," hanya itu yang Mamori katakan sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya yang ada di genggaman Yamato dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sakit sekali," ulangnya terus menerus.

Sakit...

Itulah yang dia rasakan. Namun yang membuatnya menangis sesengukkan bukan hanya disebabkan oleh rasa sakit dari perutnya. Tapi juga dadanya yang terasa amat nyeri.

"Apa kontraksinya?" Rasa panik Yamato bercampur dengan rasa takut. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi Mamori akan menjalani proses yang akan membahayakan hidupnya.

"Sakit, Yamato-kun..." Mamori berkata dengan suara parau karena tangisannya. Ia menarik lengan jaket Yamato dengan erat demi melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Akan kupanggilkan—," kata-kata yang diucapkan Yamato terpotong begitu ia melihat Mamori memencet bel yang ada di sebelah bantal miliknya. Tak selang berapa lama beberapa perawat datang dan membawa Mamori ke ruang persalinan dengan terburu-buru.

" _Ganbatte_ , Mamori-san," kata Yamato yang ikut berlarian mengantar Mamori ke ruang persalinan hingga sosok Mamori menghilang di balik ruangan itu.

Dalam beberapa saat, Yamato hanya terdiam di depan pintu ruangan itu sebelum dirinya berbalik dan...

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

...menemukan seorang Anezaki Mai yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut hitamnya, sementara tangannya memegang tas berisi perlengkapan yang akan dibutuhkan Mamori selama di rumah sakit.

"Kemana saja kau?" Yamato menduduki kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruangan diikuti oleh Mai yang berjongkok memeluk lututnya di sebelah pria berambut ikal itu.

"Aku di depan kamar rawat Mamori-nee sedari tadi..." ucap Mai dengan suara yang teredam.

Indra pendengaran mereka dapat menangkap suara rintihan kesakitan Mamori dan juga suara milik dokter yang membantu proses bersalin tengah memberi instruksi. Mai makin memendamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk mengusir suara itu dari telinganya.

Sementara itu, perhatian Yamato teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Anezaki Mai. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" ia bertanya demikian karena Mai yang mulai berbicara padanya setelah mendiaminya selama sembilan bulan.

"Bodoh! Aku benci kau. Kebencianku tidak akan hilang sampai aku mati." Kata Mai yang masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

Yamato tertawa mendengar suara ketus Mai. "Lalu mengapa kau sudi berbicara denganku sekarang?" Ia bangkit dan duduk di lantai tepat di sebelah Mai. Ia jelas menginginkan jawaban Mai. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keingintahuannya yang begitu kentara.

"Mamori-nee..." sahut Mai cepat. Ia terdiam, kemudian meralat, "Ie... karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Untuk menemani Mamori-san?" tebakan Yamato nampaknya benar karena ia dapat melihat Mai menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, sangat senang mendengar bahwa Mai membutuhkan bantuannya

Interaksi mereka terhenti ketika suara Mamori makin terdengar oleh mereka. "Kuharap Mamori-san baik-baik saja..." Yamato memandang kembali pintu ruang bersalin.

Mai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yamato. "Kau meremehkan Mamori-nee?"

Kepala Yamato berputar ke arah Mai "Aku tidak meremehkan—"

Dengan cepat Mai kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya. "Mamori-nee itu kuat! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" ujarnya terus-menerus.

▓COLD WAR▓

Walau sebentar, tapi aku yakin melihat jejak airmata membasahi pipi Mai. Gadis itu nampaknya berpura-pura tegar, tapi nyatanya ia lebih panik dan lebih takut dibanding aku. Dasar! Ia bahkan masih memakai sandal kelincinya. Ia pasti begitu terburu-buru saat mengantar Mamori-san ke rumah sakit hingga lupa mengganti sandalnya.

Mengapa Mamori-san bilang gadis bermuka dua ini jauh lebih dewasa darinya?

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bilang Mamori-san pasti baik-baik saja 'kan?" ledekku.

Aku bisa melihat bahunya yang bergetar kencang. "Aku mengatakan hal itu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Aku mendengus. "Sekarang kau yang terlihat meremehkan Mamori-san." Aku terdiam menatapnya yang tengah mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau takut 'kan?"

"Ya, aku takut, hal itu tidak bisa kupungkiri."

Sahutannya membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Aku merasa menang dalam perdebatan ini. "Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bocah yang 'sok. Kau juga bisa-bisanya meneleponku dengan datar dalam keadaan genting seperti ini."

Ia menoleh dan menunjukkan seringainya, "Walau aku berkata tenang, kau tetap panik 'kan? Apalagi jika aku mengatakannya dengan panik, kau bisa-bisa terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas akibat terlalu panik."

Kata-katanya ini ada benarnya juga.

Sialan bocah ini.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku mengakui kekalahanku padanya. "Kau menang."

"Arigatou, Yamato-san."

"Untuk apa?"

Dan dia memilih mengabaikanku. Menyebalkan. Ide untuk menjahilinya yang keluar begitu saja dari otakku membuatku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Tino?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mai mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan _hoodie_ nya. Ia melirikku sekilas sebelum membuang wajahnya. "Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Jadi Tino sudah punya pacar?" ujarku penuh canda dan dibalasnuya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rasanya tebakanku benar lagi. "Benar 'kan?" Kurasakan cubitan keras di pahaku. "Hey!"

"Tidak lucu, Yamato-san!" ia berdiri dan melemparkan tas milik Mamori-san padaku. "Aku benci kau!" tambahnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum melihat gadis ini, "Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu nona," ujarku. "Kebencian dapat berbuah cinta, kau tau?" mungkin dia tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak bercanda mengatakan hal ini.

Aku berdiri dan menyamakan tubuhku dengannya. "Kurasa itu terjadi padaku."

▓COLD WAR▓

Chapter 2: End

Maaf review buat chapter 1 nanti saya balas di chapter 3 yah...

Maaf banget juga atas kesalahan di chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3: RIVAL

Hate to Love

By: vAither

+Chapter 3: Rival+

"Beritahu aku! Dia itu bodoh 'kan?" suara milik Yamato bergema di ruangan rawat Mamori dan memaksa tawa keluar dari bibir wanita berambut _auburn_ itu. "Dia membuatku malu... Kenapa gadis itu bisa begitu tidak peka dengan kata-kataku, sih?"

Ini kali pertama ia mendengar curahan hati Yamato Takeru, sang _ace_ , sang _womanizer_ yang begitu depresi dan penyebabnya hanyalah seorang gadis yang bahkan belum genap berusia 20 tahun! Ya, _Kami-sama_!

Mamori mengusap matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak dipasangi selang infus. Karena ia tertawa begitu keras air matanya keluar tanpa keinginannya. Ia berhenti tertawa sebentar, namun tawanya seketika itu keluar begitu ia membuka mulut.

"Mamori-san... Kenapa kau menertawaiku?" Yamato memberenggut tidak suka. "Aku tidak sedang melucu," ia melanjutkan.

"Coba... coba ulangi lagi," pinta Mamori diselingi tawa kecil. "Ulangi kata-katamu pada Mai."

Yamato berdeham sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kebencian dapat berubah dari cinta, kau tau? Kurasa itu terjadi padaku," dan menatap langsung ke mata biru Mamori, mereka ulang kejadian sehari yang lalu.

Walau dengan sekuat tenaga Mamori menahan tawanya, namun apa daya, ia kembali tergelak karena ucapan Yamato yang menurutnya begitu lucu, "Seharusnya kau bilang, kurasa aku menyukaimu Mai, seperti itu," Mamori memberi nasihat. "Dia tidak akan mengataimu gila," tambahnya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak akan dikatai gila jika melakukan hal yang seperti kau katakan, namun aku harus menerima konsekuensi yang lain."

"Konsekuensi apa?"

"Ditampar oleh Mai. Dia itu membenciku. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk. "Iya juga... Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan, yah?"

BRAKH!

Mereka berdua menoleh secara bersamaan karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa menolehpun seharusnya mereka sudah tau, bahwa orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah Anezaki Mai berhubung belum lama ini Mamori didatangi oleh dokter jaga. Yamatopun sontak membuang muka menghindari kontak mata dengan Mai. Hati kecilnya berharap bahwa Mai tidak mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakannya barusan.

"Nee-chan!" Seru Mai girang. "Lihat siapa yang datang..."

"Mamori-chan..."

Panggilan itu membuat Mamori tersenyum sendu. Itu orangtua Mamori, Anezaki Mami dan Anezaki Tateo. Mami langsung menghambur memeluk putri semata wayangnya erat-erat. Melampiaskan segala rindu yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya.

"Mamori-chan, selamat, yah," siapa yang bisa menahan air mata dalam keadaan semacam ini. Itu jugalah yang dirasakan oleh Mami dan Mamori. Mereka menangis bersama dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Kau...," Mai berdiri di depan Yamato dan memasang tampang sangar. "Keluar," kemudian ia menyeret Yamato keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Tateo, ayah Mamori.

▓RIVAL▓

Perbuatan tangan Mai yang mencengkram erat lengan jaket Yamato mengakibatkan jantung si pemain amefuto ini berdetak tidak karuan. Dalam hati ia memberenggut kesal dengan perlakuan Mai yang membuat badannya terasa aneh.

Sudah lama Yamato tidak merasakan hal ini. Terang saja ia menolak habis-habisan perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ini. Yamato juga jelas menolak perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut 5 tahun tersebut, yang berarti saat Mai duduk di kelas 5 SD, dirinya sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMA.

Yamato bukan _lolicon_ 'kan? Bukan 'kan?

"Kau memikirkan rencana jahat lagi?" lamunan Yamato buyar kala suara Mai memenuhi gendang telinganya. Genggaman tangan Mai telah terlepas dari tangannya, ia sedikit merasa... tidak rela. Tapi juga sedikit senang. Setidaknya jantungnya sudah berdetak normal.

Mai duduk di salah satu bangku. "Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat duduk!" gadis itu masih berkata dengan ketus pada Yamato. Karena hanya terfokus oleh debaran jantungnya, Yamato tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah dibawa keluar dari gedung rumah sakit ke taman kecil yang masih berada dalam lingkungan rumah sakit.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, seharusnya kau harus menghormatiku barang sedikit." Mantan Eyeshield 21 itu menuruti ujaran Mai dan menduduki bangku panjang yang berada di seberang bangku panjang yang tengah di duduki Mai dengan sebuah meja membatasi mereka.

"Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek, Yamato-san. Ini Eropa, perbedaan usia bukanlah masalah yang berarti disini."

Yamato terdiam. Pemikirannya tentang perbedaan usia sirna begitu saja saat mendengar penuturan Mai. Tunggu dulu. Itu tidak ada hubungannya 'kan?

Mai menaruh sebuah keranjang anyaman berwarna krem ke atas meja. Yamato baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini membawa keranjang itu sedari tadi, "Makanlah," ujar Mai sebelum membuka keranjangnya itu.

Yamato ternganga karena sifat Mai yang berubah-ubah di hadapannya. "Kau membuatku heran."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mai sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya dan mengapa ia bisa membuat Yamato heran? Mai bertanya-tanya.

"Kau membenciku 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Yamato mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan bodoh. "Tentu saja!" Mai menjawabnya enteng tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

"Untuk apa kau menyiapkan makanan ini untukku kalau kau membenciku?" tanya Yamato kembali.

"Aku memang membencimu. Tapi, aku tipe orang yang tidak lupa berterima kasih. Jadi, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah bersedia menunggui Mamori-nee." Mai menatap Yamato mantap, "Lagipula ini hanya _sando_ 1 dan _onigirazu_ 2."

Yamato tidak bisa tidak mengulas senyumannya. "Terima kasih," ada nada tulus dalam tiap ucapannya walau Mai tidak mungkin menyadarinya. Ia mengambil sepotong _onigirazu_ yang terbungkus rapi dalam _plastic wrap_.

"Kau sudah makan?" Yamato bertanya pada Mai sebelum melahap _onigirazu_ itu.

Mai membisu tanpa jawaban. Yamato yang di lain pihak mengetahui bahwa gadis ini sebenarnya malu mengatakan bahwa ia belum makan memutar bola matanya. Gengsi gadis ini memang sangat tinggi, pikirnya.

"Kau juga makanlah. Aku tidak akan sanggup makan sebanyak ini."

Tangan Yamato terulur menyodorkan _onigirazu_ yang ada di tangannya. "Kau ingin berterima kasih padaku, bukan? Aku akan menerima ucapan terima kasihmu jika kau ikut makan bersamaku."

"Tidak us—"

"Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang menerima penolakan. Makanlah," ucapan tegas Yamato sukses memotong perkataan Mai.

Mai menghela napas panjang lalu menerima _onigirazu_ dari tangan Yamato. Yamato kali ini mengambil _sando_ dari dalam keranjang

" _Itadakimasu_ ," mereka berujar bersamaan.

Yamato mengambil satu gigitan dari sando buatan Mai yang berisi _tonkatsu_. Ia pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya. "Mengapa kau membuat _sando_ dan _onigirazu_? Kenapa tidak membuat salah satu saja?"

Mai menelan makanannya "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Yamato-san."

"Jawab saja."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka. Nasi atau roti. Jadi kubuat saja dua-duanya, jika ternyata kau tidak suka nasi kau bisa makan _sando_ dan sebaliknya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu detail memerhatikan hal tersebut," Yamato melanjutkan melahap makanannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan."

" _Hey! Kau Takeru Yamato_?"

Mereka berdua segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun berambut pirang yang meneriaki mereka menggunakan bahasa Finlandia. Tangan mungilnya memegang sebuah bola berbentuk lonjong. Bola _american football_.

"Reiner?" Mai bertanya ragu-ragu. Tapi keragu-raguannya hilang kala bocah itu menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya dan menghampiri Mai lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah gadis Anezaki itu. "Kau sudah sembuh, syukurlah..." kata Mai seraya memeluk tubuh kecil bocah yang ia panggil Reiner.

Kening Yamato berkerut bingung. "Eh? Kau mengenalnya?!"

Mai mengangguk. "Reiner ini pasien di rumah sakit ini. Dia penggemar beratmu."

Kali ini Yamato yang mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Mai dan menoleh ke arah Reiner. "Tapi tingkah lakunya itu berkebalikan dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Gadis berambut hitam itu ikut melirik Reiner yang saat ini menatap Yamato dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat yang penuh kebencian. "Kau pasti meracuninya untuk membenciku," Yamato berspekulasi.

Mai mengembungkan pipinya jengkel. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukannya bahwa aku mengenalmu," gerutunya melampiaskan segala kekesalan akibat perkataan Yamato.

" _Kau pacar Mai_?" Reiner tiba-tiba bersuara.

Mai melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Kenapa Reiner secara tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu pada Yamato. Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Mata coklat bulatnya melihat Yamato yang memandang bocah itu serius.

" _Bukan_ ," Yamato menampilkan senyumnya namun perkataannya bernada tegas. " _Aku bukan pacarnya_ ," ia memberi penekanan pada kata bukan.

Seiring dengan perkataan Yamato, Reiner langsung mengusap dadanya lega. " _Benarkah?_ " Reiner tertawa kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya pada Mai. Ujaran kata " _Iya_ " dari Mai membuatnya terlonjak kegirangan sembari memeluk lengan Mai.

Melihat kegembiraan Reiner Maipun ikut larut dalam suasana ceria yang dibuat si bocah.

Sementara Yamato merutuki semua kebodohan—atau kepolosan— yang melekat dalam diri Mai. Karena ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan aura kecemburuan milik anak itu padanya. Reiner terang-terangan menegaskan bahwa ia menyukai Mai. Dan Mai tidak menyadarinya?

Detik berikutnya manik hitamnya menangkap adegan Mai yang menyuapi si bocah dengan _onigirazu_ miliknya. Tangannya meremas sando yang tinggal setengah dan menyantapnya kalap.

" _Kau kelaparan_?" tanya Reiner polos.

Sial! Dari sekian banyak pria, kenapa rivalnya malah seorang anak kecil!

▓RIVAL▓

" _Kau bermain football_?" tanya Yamato pada Reiner yang sibuk mengunyah _onigirazu_ nya. Mai pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk membeli minuman. Jadi hanya mereka berdua disini. Pertanyaan itu diajukkan Yamato hanya sekedar untuk menghindari kecanggungan yang mungkin tercipta di antara mereka.

Reiner mengiyakan, " _Flag football_ ," tambahnya dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"Oh...," ujar Yamato Takeru. "Kau mau main?" ajaknya.

Mata abu-abu Reiner berbinar tentu saja ia tidak menolak ajakan sang atlet superstar itu. Dengan hitungan detik ia menghabiskan makanannya mendekati Yamato dengan bola american football ditangannya.

Ia menggengam erat bola itu dan melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke Yamato. " _Jika aku besar nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu_!" Reiner berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Yamato menangkap bolanya dan tertawa, " _Itu tidak adil_ ," ia menghentikan permainannya sepihak. " _Aku sudah pensiun saat itu! Kau juga tentu bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah_ ," ia mengacungkan telunjuknya tanda tidak terima.

" _Eh? Lalu bagaimana_?"

Yamato menyeringai, " _Kalahkan aku sekarang atau aku akan merebut Mai darimu_!"

" _Itu mustahil_!" Reiner menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. " _Kau bukan pacar Mai 'kan? Kenapa kau mau merebutnya dariku? Mai itu milikku_!"

" _Aku memang bukan pacarnya, setidaknya belum_ ," Jemari panjang Yamato memutar bola di telunjuknya lihai. " _Lagipula Mai tidak bilang dirinya adalah pacarmu_ ," sinisnya seraya memandang rendah Reiner.

Reiner menggertakan giginya.

" _Aku ini bukan seorang_ quarterback _ataupun_ receiver _, jadi lebih baik kita hentikan bermain lempar tangkap yang membosankan ini_ ," Yamato men- _toss_ bolanya pada Reiner.

" _Apa yang kau mau_?"

" _Kau tau apa maksudku_." Kata Yamato dan meninju telapak tangannya. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Reiner langsung bangkit dan berlari menerjang Yamato dengan bola di tangannya. Dalam sekejap ia dapat melewati Yamato yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan larinya.

" _Aku menang_?" Memang sulit bagi Reiner untuk memercayai fakta bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan seorang Yamato Takeru sebegitu mudahnya.

Namun kegembiraannya sirna sesaat.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal...

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yamato Takeru yang berdiri angkuh dengan bola di tangannya. " _Aku yang menang, bocah_." Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati Reiner yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Si atlet berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Reiner lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik, " _Kalau begini, kau harus melepaskan Mai, bukan_?" kegembiraan yang Yamato pancarkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah di rasakan si anak itu. Senyum Yamato melemah saat ia melihat tetesan air berarak membentuk sungai di pipi gembil Reiner.

Sedih bukanlah alasan dibalik tangisan Reiner. Penyebab tangisannya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah rasa kecewa dan mungkin marah karena ia bisa begitu ceroboh melupakan hal terpenting dalam permainan _american football_.

" _Cengeng_ ," Yamato meledek dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke pundaknya. " _Bagaimana aku bisa memercayakan Mai padamu jika kau begitu cengeng_."

Reiner terdiam begitu larut dalam tangisannya hingga tidak mampu menjawab sindiran Yamato.

Mereka berada dalam posisi mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" _Kau licik! Aku benar-benar akan mengalahkanmu!_ " seru Reiner, ia menjenggut rambut ikal Yamato untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. " _Kalau kau sampai membuat Mai menangis saat itu juga akan kurebut dia kembali_!"

Yamato terkekeh. " _Kau sudah merelakan Mai untukku_?" tanyanya. " _Semudah itu_?"

" _Seorang laki-laki tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Aku sudah kalah darimu, jadi_..." Reiner menghentikan ucapannya dan berontak dari gendongan Yamato. " _Turunkan aku_!"

Yamato tersenyum samar lalu berpura-pura ingin menjatuhkan Reiner dari atas pundaknya. " _Ini maumu_?" kelakuannya itu mengundang tawa kecil untuk keluar dari bibir mungil Reiner.

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan_!" Mai berteriak dari jauh dan berlari mendekati mereka secepat yang ia bisa. " _Itu berbahaya_!"

"Monster!" Yamato berjalan mundur menghindari Mai yang mengepalkan satu tangannya ke atas hendak memukul Yamato sementara tangan lainnya memegang plastik berisi minuman.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

▓RIVAL▓

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka mengakhiri acara kejar-kejaran itu. Disebabkan oleh seorang perawat wanita yang 'berbaik hati' mengomeli mereka karena dianggap terlalu berisik dan berkemungkinan mengganggu para pasien yang sedang istirahat. Merekapun kembali duduk dan menyesap minuman yang dibeli Mai.

Reiner tiba-tiba berdiri, "Mai..." panggilnya pada satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di antara mereka.

Mai memutar kepalanya dan mendeham sebagai respon atas panggilan Reiner.

" _Terima kasih sudah merawatku beberapa hari ini... Aku juga mau minta maaf kalau aku pernah membuatmu kesal_ ," ia berhenti sejenak untuk berdiri ke atas kursi dan mensejajarkan tingginya dan tinggi Mai. " _Kau mungkin akan melupakanku, tapi aku tidak_ ," matanya berkilat kala mengatakan hal itu.

Mai menggeleng dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya tulus, " _Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Reiner... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu_?"

Yamato memalingkan wajahnya segan melihat interaksi mereka yang begitu memuakkan di mata _onyx_ nya. Bocah ini pasti terlalu sering menonton opera sabun yang tayang di TV.

" _Maafkan aku Mai_..." Reiner menundukkan kepalanya dalam. " _Maaf aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu_..." ujarnya dan lari meninggalkan Yamato dan Mai.

"Bocah itu— Eh?!"

Yamato bangkit dan menggebrak meja menatap kondisi Mai saat ini yang tidak bisa dipercayainya. Ya, bisa kita tebak. Saat ini, Anezaki Mai—yang juga seringkali menonton serial drama picisan dari negeri ginseng— menangis tersedu-sedu. Yamato hampir saja menampar dirinya sendiri saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Yamato menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Mai.

Mai mencoba membuka mulutnya yang tak berhenti sesengukan, "Dia... Reiner-kun... keren sekali..."

Yamato menatap tajam si bocah kecil yang kembali menghampiri mereka berdua. Dan kejadian selanjutnya sama sekali tidak ia sangka.

Chuu...

Si bocah menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir merah merekah milik Mai dengan sengaja. " _Jangan menangis, Mai_..."

Bunuh Yamato sekarang...

Tangan kecil bocah itu menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga liar yang baru saja ia petik di sekitar taman. " _Ini untukmu... aku berdoa agar Mai akan terus bahagia_..." lelaki kecil itu lalu menoleh, " _bersama Yamato_ ," tambahnya.

Hal itu membuat Mai mengerutkan alisnya walau senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya.

" _Daaah, Mai_!"

Senyum Mai memudar secara perlahan seiring dengan menjauhnya sosok anak kecil itu. Ia melongok ke arah Yamato dengan gerakan patah-patah.

" _Daikirai_ _3_!" ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Yamato hanya melongo melihat Mai yang secepat kilat membereskan keranjang dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Baru beberapa jam Mai melunak, dan nampaknya Yamato harus berusaha sekali lagi untuk meluluhkan hati Mai. Walau memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit

▓RIVAL▓

To Be Continued

1Onigirazu: Sandwich nasi yang dibungkus sama nori (rumput laut).

2Sando: Slang Jepang untuk Sandwich roti.

3Daikirai: Lawannya Daisuki. Daikirai tuh artinya benci pake banget!

V's Note:

Hai, vAither balik! Dan This is it, chapter gajhe yang sangat gajhe dengan scene gajhe soalnya yang bikin juga gajhe dan tentu buat saya juga bingung gimana nanti ngembanginnya. Mudah-mudahan bisa kalian nikmati ya... Reader dan Reviewer tercinta (muach muach dari jauh)

Btw, ini profil Mai:

Nama: Anezaki Mai

Usia: 19-20 (di Chapter ini)

Tinggi: 168 cm (Ya, dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran cewek)

Berat: 50 kg (Dia tipe cewe langsing)

GolDar: AB (soalnya dia sesuatu banget XP)

Warna rambut: Hitam

Warna mata: Coklat terang (Coklat almond)

Keluarga: Ayah, Ibu, dan dua kakak laki-laki.

Saya kasih tau intinya, yah... Mai itu lahir dari kecintaan saya sama salah satu manga Jepang, Fruit Basket (*udah ketebak umur saya berapa?*) dan dari manga itu ada salah satu chara yang saya suka banget... Namanya Machi Kuragi (pacarnya Yuki wkwkwkw) jadi keliatan ga sifat Mai yang rada mirip ama Machi? (A.K.A Tsundere) cuman Mai engga begitu suram kayak Machi sih...

Gaya rambut Mai sama kayak Machi (*cuman warna rambut Mai hitam bukan coklat*) overall ya gitu yang bisa saya deskripsi 'kan. Semoga kalian bisa mencintai Mai dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki (*ditonjok Mai*)

Oh, iya bagi kalian yang menunggu fic saya yang HiruSena... kita lihat saja yah... tapi udah setengah jalan sih (setengah chapter 2 maksudnya) *dilemparin bom*

Balasan Review:

Guest chapter 1: Terimakasih atas reviewmu (*peluk sayang) maafkan hamba karena tidak membalasnya di chapter 2 (dikejar waktu soalnya) hehe...

Guest chapter 2: Iyaaaa... aku juga penasaran gimana muka setan ituu *upps!* Btw, pendeskripsian Mai sudah di atas ya... Jangan bosan-bosan mereview...

Some people have a way with words, and other people...oh, uh, not have way

-Steve Martin

Saya bersedia diberondongi pertanyaan tentang fanfiction oleh kalian, silahkan email saya di (v1992aither )! Mari saling membantu! YEAH!


End file.
